Happy Day Of The Love
by Yuki Kawa
Summary: Aquel dia en que conocimos el amor.... nunca más ocultar lo que sentimos... al fin juntos, este el el día de nuestro amor....[SasuNaru]....OneShort! 3 Dejen REVIEWS!


**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen al gran señor Masashi Kishimoto(N/A: ò.ó porque de no ser así hace mucho ratito que Naruto y Sasuke tendrían algo más que una simple amistad xD), en fín dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic.

(SasuNaru/Shonen-Ai)(Están advertidos.)

¡OneShort!

" Happy day of the Love "

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, Los primeros rayos del Sol golpearon la habitación del departamento de Naruto, despertándolo de su esplendoroso sueño.

- Ah…. Que sueño, quiero Ramen – es así como nuestro protagonista se vistió y luego se sirvió un gran plato de su comida favorita, el Ramen.

Después de una media hora, luego de haber comido, Naruto se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación a buscar su equipo de entrenamiento para juntarse con el grupo 7 en otro día de entrenamiento, luego de tener todo listo miró repentinamente el calendario que se encontraba en la pared y se dio cuenta de que día era aquél.

- mmm….pensar que hace una semana, en este mismo día, ocurrió aquello …... - comenzó a meditar en aquello unos momentos hasta que un pensamiento le vino a la mente – aquel día en que conocí el amor -.

Naruto hasta hace un tiempo estaba enamorado de la pelirosada, pero luego de que Sasuke se libero de las manos de Orochimaru y volvió a Konoha sus sentimientos cambiaron drásticamente, y supo que aquella amistad que sentía por el pelinegro no significaba eso, sino algo mucho más; pero Naruto siempre se decía a si mismo que sasuke jamás le correspondería porque simplemente Sasuke jamás "amaría" a un hombre, y sobretodo a Naruto, solo sentía una gran amistad por él, por cual grande era su error de pensar aquello, pero…. Aquel día supo que cuan equivocado estaba… aquel día fue el mejor de su vida.

…**: Flash Back:..**

Se sentía deprimido al pensar en ello, pero a pesar de todo, debía actuar normalmente, Sasuke jamás debería darse cuenta, porque si lo supiera jamás volvería siquiera a dirigirle la palabra. Con todos estos pensamientos y un poco deprimido salió de su departamento y se dirigió al entrenamiento.

Al llegar al puente pudo divisar a la pelirosada mirando a varias direcciones y a Sasuke como siempre apoyado en una de las columnas del puente, al verlo Sakura alzó su brazo he hizo una señal de saludo acompañada con una gran sonrisa, Naruto respondió el saludo pero con una media sonrisa, luego llego donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- Konnichiwa Naruto, ¿Haz visto por casualidad a Kakashi-sensei en tu trayecto hacia acá?-

- ee… Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, e… no, tú sabes como se demora Kakashi-sensei-

De pronto Sasuke observo fijamente a Naruto mientras este conversaba con Sakura, algo le sucedía cuando lo tenía cerca, sabía que era, pero no quería aceptarlo, no al menos por ahora, pensaba que si Naruto llegaba a enterarse jamás le dirigiría la palabra otra vez, pero sabía como era el rubio también, y jamás lo despreciaría, pero aún no lograba convenserce a si mismo de sus sentimientos por Naruto, luego al mirar la cara del rubio se fijo que el chico estaba un poco pálido, ojeroso y noto que sus ojos no mostraban aquel brillo que los caracterizaba; Esto ya lo había visto con anterioridad, y le preocupaba, Naruto ya no estaba tan animado como antes, debía hablar con él, a pesar de que este no quisiera decirle, para no preocuparle, debía y necesitaba saber que era lo que le sucedía al chico que últimamente rondaba muy a menudo en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hey Usuratonkachi!- hablo de pronto Sasuke sacando de sus pensamientos a un Naruto el cuál ya no escuchaba mucho a Sakura, solo asentía o negaba nada más, justo en aquel momento Sakura fue a beber algo en una tienda cerca del puente.

- ¿E, ¿Qué quieres Sasuke-Baka?- Naruto no quería demostrar lo que sentía cuando el pelinegro le dirigía la palabra, aunque no podía evitar ponerse algo nervioso.

- ¿Por qué haz llegado tarde, tu sabes mejor que nadie que un alumno responsable no debe llegar cuando se le ocurra-.

- ¡Ja!... y a ti no te interesa porque llegue tarde, además fíjate en tus asuntos y en tus horarios sasuke no en los míos-.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- volvió a preguntar Sasuke, pero esta vez mucho más serio, provocando un leve escalofrío al rubio, a lo cual dio vuelta el rostro para no mirar aquella expresión del pelinegro.

- e... ¡ya te lo dije!... No te interesa, a nadie le importa lo que yo hago o no hago-

El pelinegro iba a preguntarle nuevamente pero al ver la triste expresión del rubio y al escuchar aquellas palabras, desistió de su idea.

- ¡Konnichiwa Sasuke y Naruto, eh… ¿y Sakura?- de un momento a otro Kakashi-sensei llego.

- ¡Ya era hora, siempre llegas tarde, ¿me puedes decir tu nueva excusa, ahps y Sakura fue a beber algo porque estaba con mucha sed- dijo un molesto Naruto.

- Uy… ¿pero qué te sucede Naruto, hoy por lo que veo te ha sucedido algo, ¿qué te ocurrió?-

- Es lo mismo que he estado preguntándole hace unos momentos- Sasuke fijo su negra mirada fijamente en los ojos azules del rubio.

- ¡Nada, no me ocurre nada-

- Naruto….-

- Déjenme en paz los dos por favor- luego de esto naruto les dio la espalda, realmente se sentía mal, le encantaría decir el porque de su dolor, pero no podía, Sasuke lo rechazaría y Kakashi-sensei jamás lo miraría con los mismos ojos (N/A: bueno o.o…. El único ojo que deja ver xD) que antes. Por su parte Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke observaron con mucha preocupación al rubio pero luego miraron en otra dirección ya que Sakura se acercaba a ellos, corriendo.

- Konnichiwa Kakashi-sensei, ¿e… por qué esas caras, ¿Sasuke-kun sucede algo?- Sasuke solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro, - ¿ Kakashi-sensei?-, este hizo lo mismo que Sasuke, - ¿ ee… Naruto, Naruto no respondía, Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke lo observaron, luego el muchacho se dio la vuelta mirándolos con una gran sonrisa y con su habitual semblante alegre.

- Nada Sakura, no ocurre nada, bueno ahora que al fin llego Kakashi-sensei nos debe dar la nueva misión, ¿ne Kakashi-sensei?- Todos estaban sorprendidos como Naruto era capaz de ponerse tan alegre de un momento a otro, todos menos Sasuke se tomaba aquello, sabía perfectamente que cuando Naruto hacia aquello era porque realmente se sentía mal y no quería hacer ver a lo demás lo que le ocurría, pero a pesar de todo el lo averiguaría.

- E… tienes razón Naruto, bien lo que haremos hoy es algo muy simple, un entrenamiento común y corriente, una pequeña batalla de parejas- explico el peliplateado.

Naruto solo deseaba que le tocase con Sakura o con Kakashi-sensei, porque al ser con Sasuke se pondría nervioso y además eso le hacia peor a su mente y a su corazón.

- Bien, las parejas serán… Sakura conmigo, y Sasuke con Naruto, pueden entrenar donde quieran, aquí o en el bosque, es lo mismo-.

"¡Kuso!" pensó Naruto, Sasuke solo mostró una leve sonrisa y miro al rubio, pudo observar que Naruto puso una mirada de preocupación, quería saber lo que le sucedía al rubio, y que mejor momento que en el entrenamiento.

- Pero kakashi-sensei yo quería estar con Sasuke-kun- se acerco Sakura peligrosamente a Sasuke, a lo cual Naruto no quiso observar y dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar y dirigirse hacia el bosque.

Sasuke solo dejo de apoyarse en la columna y siguió al rubio. Dejando a Sakura pegarse fuertemente contra la columna tratando de besar a Sasuke, lo cual no funciono.(N/A: jajaja xD)

- ¡Chicos a las 3 de la tarde aquí!-

Ambos chicos solo levantaron la mano en señal de haber entendido lo dicho por su sensei.

- Bien Sakura, vamos, deja de llorar, además no te pegaste tan fuerte ¬.¬' -

- Claro, como a ti no te sucedió T.T-

- U.u ya deja de quejarte, ya que nos espera un duro entrenamiento –

- T.T –

Luego de un par de minutos caminando Naruto se detuvo.

- Bien, creo que aquí estará bien, ¿Qué te parece?-

- Sí, me agrada; bien ahora a entrenar-.

- Si-.

Ambos muchachos dejaron sus bolsos cerca de un árbol, luego uno subió al árbol mientras que el otro se escabulló entremedio de unos arbustos.

Naruto luego de esconderse miro entremedio de los arbustos a Sasuke mirando a varias direcciones tratando de divisar al rubio. Naruto por mientras veía a aquel pelinegro que rondaba en sus pensamientos muy a menudo, pero a pesar de todo jamás diría lo que siente por Sasuke, a menos que este sintiera lo mismo por él lo cual el pensaba que era prácticamente imposible, trato de acomodarse un poco en el lugar donde estaba pero hizo algo de ruido a lo que el pelinegro puso toda su atención y lanzó un kunai a la dirección del rubio, Naruto justo iba a esquivarlo pero quedo enganchado por culpa de las espinas del arbusto, el kunai justo le dio en el hombro, Naruto solo gimió y mordió con sus dientes el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, era fuerte el dolor pero no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta y se burlara de él porque no pudo esquivar aquello, Naruto miró su hombro, esté estaba sangrando mucho, el kunai estaba casi completamente adentro, Sasuke lo lanzó con demasiada fuerza, trató de sacar el Kunai, pero no pudo estaba muy adentro y le dolía demasiado, decidió mejor esperar un poco, Sasuke no lo iba a vencer, soportaría el dolor o los que vinieran. Sasuke al momento sintió un leve gemido venir de los arbustos, debió haber dado con algún animal o algo así y haberlo matado ya que aquel kunai lo lanzó con mucha fuerza y si le hubiera dado a Naruto este hubiera gritado, hasta el mismo si le hubiera dado habría gritado, luego de pensarlo unos momentos y tratando de convencerse que aquel kunai por favor no haya dado a su mejor amigo, siguió buscándolo.

- Rayos, Sasuke se demoró mucho en tratar de salir de allí, me siento algo mareado, parece que me estoy desangrando, bueno como no, si la herida es profunda- pensaba Naruto en voz alta, se sentía mareado al perder tanta sangre Sasuke estuvo alrededor de 10 minutos parado en aquel árbol, que para naruto habían sido como media hora, debía moverse de ahí aunque le costara, no podía permitir que Sasuke lo viese, de pronto Naruto salio de los arbustos al césped con una mano sujetando su hombro, miro a todas direcciones y vio que no había rastro de Sasuke, gran error, ya que al haber salido otro kunai rozó su rostro, haciéndole un leve corte.

"Kuso Sasuke me descubrió" trató de correr hacia otros arbustos pero se sentía muy mareado, a penas podía correr lentamente, Sasuke miró a Naruto desde un árbol al lanzar el kunai el cual pasó cerca de su rostro, pero observo que Naruto no se movía bien, se preguntaba que le sucedía, Naruto tambaleaba, aquello lo preocupo mucho a Sasuke, así que decidió ir a ver que le sucedía a Naruto.

- ¡Naruto!- corrió hacia donde se dirigía el rubio, éste tomo su propio kunai con su otra mano y dio la vuelta.

- Sasuke, vamos, enfrentémonos- Sasuke se sorprendió al ver el aspecto de Naruto, no comprendía porque el de su estado, de pronto vio la causa de todo, el kunai, aquel kunai que él había arrojado con gran fuerza, había impactado en el hombro del rubio, vio que estaba envuelto en sangre, y vio la expresión del rostro de Naruto, estaba completamente pálido y sus ojos no expresaban nada, estaba desangrándose.

- Vamos Sasuke atácame, como lo hiciste anteriormente, ¡vamos!- Naruto olvido todo el dolor tanto físico como mental y se lanzo contra Sasuke pero hizo un mal movimiento y el kunai que estaba en su hombro lastimado se hundió más provocando un gran dolor, Naruto tambaleo, ya no podía estar en pie, sentía mucho dolor; Sasuke corrió hasta el antes que el rubio se diera contra el suelo.

- ¡Usuratonkashi, cómo no gritaste o dijiste algo cuando el kunai te golpeó, no ves que estas perdiendo mucha sangre, además pude haberte curado la herida rápidamente si me lo hubieras dicho antes- Sasuke estaba desesperado Naruto estaba completamente pálido y frió, y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero luego de unos instantes los abrió lentamente.

- No quería perder contra ti, no quería que me vieras débil, porque quiero que me respeten, que tú me respetes- Naruto de pronto comenzó a llorar.

Estas palabras y el llanto de Naruto eran como miles de kunais entrado en su corazón, odiaba ver al rubio sufriendo físicamente como psicológicamente, pero soportar ver aquello junto, no podía, solo quería ver al rubio feliz, sin sufrimientos, lo quería ver lleno de vitalidad junto a él. Fue ahí cuando comprendió Sasuke que veía a su "amigo" como a algo mucho más que eso, le gustaba y mucho, como no haberse dado cuenta antes, ¡que torpe, el era su amor, en fín, lo que ahora importaba era curar esas heridas, por suerte se encontraba un rió cerca de ellos, gracias al agua podría limpiar fácilmente su herida, además de llevar medicinas siempre consigo en casos como estos, pero debía ir al río por un poco de agua.

- Naruto, no digas tonteras, yo te aprecio mucho y te respeto de verdad, si no te lo digo es porque tu sabes como soy yo, frió y sin expresiones, pero Gomen Naruto por no habértelo dicho antes, te respeto y mucho; bien ahora iré por un poco de agua a limpiarte esa herida ¿bien?-

Naruto sonrió levemente ya que estaba muy aturdido y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Sasuke dejo recostado a Naruto y fue directo a buscar agua.

Luego de unos minutos regreso, con un poco de agua, luego saco un pequeño frasco en el cual se encontraba una especie de pasta verde, que le había dado Tsunade-Sama en casos como estos, pero ahora venía lo peor, sacarle el kunai a Naruto. Sasuke estaba muy nervioso no quería, pero debía hacerlo, o sino su rubio se pondría peor.

De pronto Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke, levanto su mano débilmente y agarro la del pelinegro.

- Vamos, se que tu puedes, no te preocupes por mi, no me quejaré, así estarás más tranquilo, se que puedes, onegai ayúdame- Naruto miro confiadamente a Sasuke, sabía que su pelinegro lo salvaría, creía en el.

- Bien, demo Naruto si te duele me avisas, lo haré de a poco para que no te duela demasiado ¿esta bien?-

- Si - ¿Cómo no amarlo, si se preocupaba por él, pero claro es amistad, nada más, con este pensamiento en su cabeza, acerco débilmente la mano de sasuke a su hombro tomado el kunai. Al hacerlo Naruto frunció el ceño levemente. Sasuke se detuvo, pero Naruto apretó la mano de Sasuke haciendo que este siguiera, Sasuke cerro los ojos y comenzó a quitar el kunai del hombro de Naruto, el rubio solo gemía levemente no quería gritar, no era débil, pero el dolor era demasiado, comenzó a sudar un poco y a respirar agitadamente, a lo cual Sasuke pudo notar.

- Naruto, vamos demasiado rápido y por lo que veo te duele demasiado, a pesar que no gritas, hazlo, te sentirás mejor, pero por favor mejor vamos lento o sino será muy doloroso-.

- ¡No!- Naruto apretó levemente la mano de Sasuke – Hazlo, si lo haces rápido no me dolerá tanto que si lo haces lento, además yo puedo soportarlo, vamos sigue-.

- Esta bien, pero por favor, si veo que te duele mucho pararé-.

- Si, Sasuke-. Luego de decir todo esto Sasuke comenzó a sacar el kunai más rápido, provocando más dolor a naruto, pero menos duradero que si lo sacaba lentamente, Naruto dio pequeños gritillos, a lo que Sasuke se preocupo iba a dejar de sacar el kunai pero Naruto apretó firmemente la mano de Sasuke haciendo ver que continúense, a lo cual Sasuke no se negó, y luego de tirar un poco, el kunai fue completamente sacado.

Naruto en ese momento soltó la mano de Sasuke; se había desmayado, ya que el dolor fue muy fuerte. En realidad era mejor así porque podría limpiar la herida fácilmente.

Luego de unos veinte minutos Sasuke ya había limpiado la herida de Naruto y le había colocado la medicina, y por ultimo vendarlo. Se quedó observándolo unos momentos, realmente era hermoso su color de piel morena y su cabello rubio, y durmiendo placidamente, realmente un bello cuadro, luego de unos momentos, Naruto comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules, lo que sin duda encantaba más a Sasuke.

- Usuratonkachi, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Naruto miró a Sasuke y al ver que lo observaba fijamente se sonrojo, y trato de levantarse, pero al sentir un pequeño dolor en su hombro desistió de la idea y solo se apoyo cerca de un árbol.

- Mucho mejor, en verdad, gracias Sasuke-.

- De nada Naruto-

- Perdón por molestarte por estas tonteras y mis estupideces, gomen nasai- Naruto agacho su cabeza realmente se veía como un pequeño niño tratando de pedir perdón sinceramente por alguna travesura que había hecho. Un pequeño niño, SU niño, si con todo esto sabía más que nunca que lo amaba, que si lo hubiera perdido no se lo perdonaría por toda la eternidad, realmente lo amaba, pero debía decírselo al rubio, ¿pero como, de pronto el mismo se sorprendió de su propia actitud, se acerco a Naruto y con su mano levantó el mentón de este, Naruto estaba sorprendido, estaba completamente rojo, esto Sasuke lo pudo observar y también ver unas pequeñas lagrimas correr por el rostro de su amor, aquel cuadro de su amado lo enloqueció de tal manera de hacer aquello, ambos juntaron sus rostros.

- ¿Sa…Sasuke que haces?-

- No lo se, solo quiero hacerlo-

Y ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, Naruto no podía creer lo que sucedía, al igual que su "amigo" (N/A: xD ¡así se le llama ahora! ¡Jajaja! Amigo! nn' xD), Sasuke intensificó el beso, Naruto estaba completamente confundido, quería ser besado por Sasuke, ¡si que lo quería, pero temía que éste solo quisiera hacerle sentir mejor por lastima o algo así, no por quererle.

Naruto lo apartó de él, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía hacia el moreno, aunque este lo rechazase y no quisiese hablar nunca más en su vida, ¡debía decirlo, ya no aguantaba más aquel sufrimiento silencioso. Por el contrario, Sasuke se preocupo de la actitud del rubio; quizás, no fue lo mejor haber hecho aquello:

- ¿Naruto, ¿Sasuke? – hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Gomen, tu primero Sasuke -.

- No tú, Naruto, gomen, adelante continua- le dijo este al rubio, Naruto iba a reclamar pero al ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha, desistió de ello, y continuar con lo que debía decirle.

- Bien, Sasuke, debo decirte que… que….

Naruto se puso muy nervioso, estaba completamente rojo, no podía hablar bien a causa del nerviosismo, agacho la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos concentrándose y tratando de pensar bien las palabras que debía decirle.

- Sasuke yo…-

- Te amo-

- ¿ah? – Sasuke habló interrumpiendo las palabras del rubio.

- Que te amo Naruto, y perdóname por decirte esto, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más, sufría mucho haciéndolo, si ya no quieres volver a hablarme lo entenderé, pero debía decírtelo, te amo con todo mi corazón-

- Sasuke yo…-

Naruto fue acallado por un dedo de Sasuke el cual sello sus labios.

- Déjame terminar por favor; Naruto si bien nunca te dije esto, era porque temía de tu actitud, de cómo podías reaccionar, además tu sabes como soy yo también, me cuesta expresar lo que siento, pero esta vez debía decirte lo que sentía por ti, si te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa jamás me lo perdonaría te quiero demasiado, y…- Sasuke fue acallado por el repentino abrazo de Naruto.

- Sasuke, yo también te amo, desde el primer día que te vi junto al lago, me encantaste con todo de tu ser, te quiero, yo también tenía miedo de decirte lo que sentía por ti, porque pensaba que me rechazarías y te burlarías de mi, pero ahora que se lo que sientes, ya no me importa gritar lo que siento por ti a todo el mundo, y respondo ahora a tu pregunta de la mañana, del porque mi actitud estos últimos días, era porque ya no aguantaba más el tenerte cerca de mi sin poder hacer nada, besarte, tocarte, sentirte- Naruto comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas por lo que decía a Sasuke, se sentía liberado al decirle todo,

- pero ahora que se que me quieres, todo ese sufrimiento se ha ido, y ha sido remplazado por la más hermosa felicidad, gracias Sasuke; gracias por quererme, y yo también te quiero, eso no lo olvides nunca, jeje-

Ante la gran declaración de Naruto hacia su persona, Sasuke estaba completamente feliz, no recordaba el haberse sentido así nunca, pues claro, era la primera vez que lo sentía, y aquello era felicidad, felicidad al saber que la persona que tanto quería también correspondía sus sentimientos, esa felicidad y amor la sentían ambos, y eso era lo más importante.

Sasuke limpio las lagrimas del rubio dándole suaves besos en los ojos y abrazándolo cariñosamente, pero el rubio al tratar de abrazar más al moreno sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro lastimado, y tembló por ello. Sasuke inmediatamente se preocupo, había olvidado la herida del rubio.

- ¿Naruto, te duele mucho?- Sasuke se separó un poco del rubio para observarle.

- Un poco, pero no hay de que preocuparse, he pasado cosas peores que esta-. Naruto mostró una sonrisa, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto no decía toda la verdad, su mirada era cansada, y como no, si había tenido que soportar esos dolores, debía llevarlo a reposar.

- Naruto, se hace tarde, debemos volver donde Kakashi-sensei, luego vendrás a mi casa, yo te cuidaré, ¿esta bien?- dijo Sasuke dándole una muy bella sonrisa al rubio.

- Esta bien-.

Así ambos se encaminaron para llegar a donde se encontraba Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke ayudaba a Naruto a caminar, ya que había perdido mucha sangre y se encontraba algo mareado.

Al llegar Kakashi, les preguntó que había ocurrido, Sasuke le explicó todo, Kakashi al ver la herida de Naruto, observó que Sasuke había ayudado mucho al haber tratado que no se infectase.

- Bien hecho Sasuke, al limpiar la herida, ya lo demás no hay que preocuparse tanto, ahora lo que más necesita Naruto es reposo, perdió mucha sangre y debe reponerse, así que Sasuke llévalo a tu casa y cuídalo, ya que tu eres el responsable de haberle hecho aquello- ante estas palabras Sasuke agachó la cabeza al sentirse culpable por lo que le paso a su rubio.

- No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei, me siento bien, además Sasuke no tubo la culpa, fue solo un accidente-. Sasuke levanto su cabeza y miró al chico de ojos azules muy sorprendido al ver que le defendía de lo sucedido, por su parte Naruto solo le sonrió. Kakashi también estaba sorprendido, pero al ver esas miradas que se daban los chicos entre sí, pudo saber inmediatamente lo que sucedía, al fin esos dos se habían sincerado el uno al otro. Kakashi estaba feliz al ver aquello y también por pesar en que pasaría después, jeje (n/a: eee! Kakashi a favor del yaoi! ) xD ¡jajaja que! Si el hace lo mismo con Iruka xD).

- ¿Eee…. Kakashi-sensei, ¿que le sucede?- preguntó Naruto al ver a su sensei sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- eee ¿Yo?... ¿O.O? … n-n… nada, solo me puse contento nn-

Ambos chicos miraron desconfiadamente a su sensei, pensando en que podía estar pensando su maestro. (N/a: jiji jamás lo sabrán xD muajajaja òó xD)

- Bien, chicos, yo tengo asuntos que resolver, así que Sasuke, cuida a Naruto-.

- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda-. Ante este comentario Naruto se sonrojo.

- Y tú Naruto…-

- ¿Si Kakashi-sensei?-

- Págale muy, pero muy bien el favor que te hace Sasuke, y aprovechen de pasarlo bien también nn, bueno chicos, yo me voy, sayonara! D - Kakashi hizo unos sellos con sus manos y despareció.

Sasuke y Naruto quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Sip, siempre se da cuenta de todo…

Ambos chicos se miraron, y comenzaron a reír, si D kakashi-sensei se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho lo que sucedía con ellos dos y se alegraba por que al fin había resultado todo bien con respecto a ello.

- Bien Naruto, vamos- Sasuke sonrió dulcemente al rubio, Naruto aún no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, al principio del día estaba tan agobiado, deprimido, y ahora se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo; con estos pensamientos en la cabeza respondió a Sasuke con un suave beso en los labios del moreno.

Luego de una media hora, al fín llegaron a la casa del Uchiha. El moreno ayudó al rubio a sentarse en el gran sofá de la esplendorosa sala, Naruto estaba maravillado, la casa de Sasuke era enorme.

- Naruto, ¿tienes hambre?-

- Si –

- Bien, te tengo una sorpresita que te gustará mucho, jeje-

- ¿…?-

- Adivina que comida tengo, te doy la pista más obvia (n/a: xD), es algo que amas-.

- O.o…3… ¿Ramen?-

- :D ¡Exacto!-

- OH ¡Sasuke, que rico:D…-.

- Lo tenía preparado, jiji-

- ¿Cómo es eso de que lo tenías preparado?-.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio y se sentó junto a el, a la ves que lo miraba intensamente.

- Bien, es que hoy tenía planeado que después del entrenamiento, vinieras a mi casa a cenar, porque quería hablar contigo, aunque no estaba seguro de decirte lo que sentía por ti pero al menos quería cenar contigo, sentirte cerca-.

Sasuke abrazó fuertemente a Naruto, este correspondió al abrazo, realmente se sentía bien,

Jamás hubiera pensado que Sasuke quisiera hacer aquello, pero ahora que sabia lo que el sentía hacia su persona, lo hacia pensar de una manera muy distinta, además nunca se había sentido de aquella forma… querido… esa palabra para el era tan lejana, pero ahora no, al fin comprendía el significado de aquella palabra.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke- Naruto rompió el abrazo para mirar fijamente aquellos ojos negros del Uchiha.

- ¿Gracias por qué, si se puede saber?- dijo el ojinegro con una mida sonrisa.

- Gracias por quererme, por apoyarme en todo momento, por cuidarme, por muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, gracias por quedarte a mi lado y amarme, y tu sabes, que yo también te amo, y que te amaré por siempre- Sasuke se sentía al igual que Naruto, la persona más feliz del mundo, ¿Cómo no amarlo?... era dulce, tierno, soñador, terco también x3 pero aquellas cosas eran las que amaba de su Kitsune, su pequeño Naruto.

- Al contrario Naruto, yo debo darte las gracias por todo, y pedirte disculpas por todas veces en que trate de aquella forma tan altanera, pero es que era la única forma (que pensaba) me hacías caso, perdona también por alejarme de ti aquella ves, pero también debo darte las gracias por sacarme de la oscuridad, y poder volver a ver la luz, muchas gracias Naruto.

Y así ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un beso, tierno y dulce, el cual mostraba el verdadero amor de ambos, ahora sabían ambos que ese día era el más feliz de sus vidas, y que con él empezaban de nuevo sus vidas, pero ya nunca más solos, sino el uno con el otro.

…**: Fin Flash Back:..**

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina, desayunando unas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche (N/A: A falta de Ramen xD) recordaba con lujo y detalle cada minuto de aquel día, el día de su amor.

- Toc! Toc!- Se escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta.

- ¡¡¡Ya voy!- Naruto terminaba de comer su desayuno e iba a abrir la puerta, ¿quien estaría tan temprano en su departamento?.

Naruto dejó el platillo y el baso en el lava platos y fue directo a abrir la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos parado allí y con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

- Buen día Naruto- saludo al kitsune con un beso suave en su mejilla, y le susurro en su oído- estas flores son para ti, recordando que este mismo día hace una semana comenzamos a vivir una vida feliz, ya que ese día fue el día de nuestro amor-.

Naruto recibió las flores y seguidamente hizo pasar al moreno, cerro la puerta y luego se dirigió hacia el ojinegro, y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Feliz día de nuestro amor Sasuke-.

- Feliz día de nuestro amor Naruto-.

Y así ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso lleno de calor, amor, dulzura; demostrándose el gran amor que tenían y que al fin podrían demostrarlo al ser amado, ya no había para que mentir y ocultar sus sentimientos, no, nunca más, ahora podían dar a conocer su amor, y a pesar de que sería muy difícil que la gente lo aceptara, ellos defenderían su amor a pesar de todo, porque es el verdadero significado de amar y ser amado, la felicidad plena para ambos.

**+FÍN+**

N/A: Hello! Hello! Mi primer One Short! .. Ojala que les haya gustado mucho 3 sino tiren tomatazos no más xD, bueno en fín déjenme REVIEWS! POR FAVOR!

Ahps a propósito mi fic "Nacimos Para Estar Juntos" lo continuaré dentro de la próxima semana, ya que no lo he actualizado como hace 4 meses.. Gomen nasai! Pero lo actualizaré ojala que también dejen reviews ahí cuando lo continué 3

En fín déjenme muchitos REVIEWS!

Abajo donde dice GO!


End file.
